Paxton and the Blue Mountain Quarry
'Paxton and the Blue Mountain Quarry '''is the first episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Three months ago, the Fat Controller had received two engines; Paxton and Norman. After a series of mishaps, they had both been allowed to stay. Some damages and transfer problems held Paxton in the Dieselworks for a couple months. But it was soon the January of 1970, and there was still a bit of snow on the ground and the lines were slippery. The Fat Controller came to see Paxton. "Hullo Paxton." "Hullo, Sir." "Are you ready to begin your new job?" "Yes, I am Sir. Excited too." "A couple reminders before you go. Number one, I don't know how they do things on the Other Railway, but here safety matters. Which means, no horseplaying." "Swing the 'ook, 'appy 'ook." (piece of debris falls near Paxton) The Fat Controller glared at Diesel. "Sorry, Sir." "Two, no high speeds at the Blue Mountain Quarry." "Some day, I'd like to go racing at full speed down Gordon's Hill." "But you only go at 31 kilometers, you idiot," Diesel 10 retorted. "Yeah, but I want to do some operation to be in your engine." "The thought . . " The Fat Controller cleared his throat. "Also, no clumsiness. One little mistake and the Blue Mountain Quarry goes . . BAM!" "Oh!" "Has anyone noticed the hole in the roof?" asked Diesel. "And my door." "Whatever. . . It was your clumsy mistake that did that!" "Me? How so?" (Sir Topham Hatt clears throat) "Everyday, at the end of the day, you will bring a slate train down to Tidmouth." "Isn't that where Norman shunts?" "Yes, you can spend the night there or at the Dieselworks. I hope you enjoy your job," the Fat Controller finished. "I, I hope I will, Sir," Paxton honked his horn and rattled away. "Now, you two need to stop complaining about things . . ." Paxton went up a line passing the Steamworks. There was another line from the Peel Godred Branch Line leading to the Blue Mountain Quarry, but it was under repair. The scenery on this line was great, it also passed a bakery with the narrow gauge line below it. He arrived at Blue Mountain Quarry, and given a warm welcome by the Skarloey Railway engines. "Hullo, Paxton," they said. "Welcome. I'm Skarloey. We are glad to have you here. As the Fat Controller said no horseplaying, no high speeds and no clumsiness. Now, get those wheels whirring." Paxton made friends with all the narrow guage engines and Merrick and Owen. "Going down! Next stop! Right at the bottom!" "Thank you, Owen. Thank you Duncan." "Duncan, you're released from Quarry duties," said the Manager. "Hurray! A nice polish shall do." "No, now you're on passenger duties." "What? With a couple of cattle trucks!" "Those dears need kindness, not rudeness," Skarloey exclaimed. Paxton laughed and went on his way. A month later, he was offered a permanent stay. And he said 'yes'. Now, he can think of no other place to work than the Blue Mountain Quarry. Characters *Skarloey *Duncan *Diesel 10 *Diesel *Paxton *Owen *Sir Topham Hatt *Norman (''flashback non-speaking role; mentioned) *Merrick (non-speaking role) *Rheneas (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Rusty (deleted scene speaking role; cameo) *Victor (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) *Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemina (not named; mentioned) Locations *Vicarstown Dieselworks *Crovan's Gate Steamworks *Blue Mountain Quarry *Tidmouth (mentioned) Trivia *Victor and Kevin have there first official appearance, though they are yet to speak. *Stock footage from Paxton and Norman is used. *A deleted scene shows Rusty talking to Paxton at the entrance of the Blue Mountain Quarry. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes